Fear of LoveFireworks
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: One shot. Harry tells Draco he loves him and Draco freaks. Drama ensues and Harry is whisked away to the States for Independence Day. Hermione also invited Draco. Will Harry believe what Draco has to say? Fluff, drama, and a bit of manxman


**A/N: So this is a bit late, but I didn't get the inspiration until I was watching the fireworks last night. The parts that I describe where they are and where the fireworks are and all of that was how it really was last night. It was absolutely amazing being that close to fireworks. Anyway, this is just a one shot. Harry has told Draco he loves him, but Draco freaks and so the story begins. It's very fluffy and rather dramatic, but that's typically what I write best :) Hope you all enjoy! Happy belated Independence Day! to those of course who celebrate. Everyone else hope you had a nice Saturday :)**

**Fear of Love=Fireworks**

"Come on Harry it'll be a lot of fun!" Hermione exclaimed as she bounced up and down on her toes in Harry's office. Ron was leaning against the wall as Harry sat behind his desk. He was leaning back in his chair with his hands over his eyes trying not to glare at his insistent best friend.

"Hermione, it's an American muggle tradition that has nothing to do with us. Why would I want to go?" Harry questioned for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Gee I don't know because you work in the Muggle Relations department?" Hermione suggested. She placed a hand on her hip and jutted it out while lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah well that doesn't matter. Besides why do I want to go with a bunch of couples anyway?" Harry asked bitterly. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances and Hermione bit her bottom lip. Included in those invited to go were Ginny and Neville who had just gotten married and were still in their honeymoon phase. Ron and Hermione of course were happily married and it was rumored that George and Angelina and Seamus and Luna would be coming as well.

"Well, you are part of a couple," Hermione pointed out.

Harry chuckled humorlessly. "A couple? Draco and I are hardly a couple. He's too damn busy for me these days and is probably going to break up with me any day now."

"I thought things were going well with you two?" Ron asked. He was still a bit freaked out about Harry and Draco being together, but he was getting better.

"They were until I told him I loved him. After that he started being more and more distant. Constantly busy. Only able to spend a couple of hours with me, not to mention the fact that intimacy between us went out the window. We are definitely not a couple," Harry replied bitterly. He had been sullen for the past couple of weeks due to his problems with Draco. His friends noticed, but figured it was just because Draco was busy, not any of the rest that he had just told them.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered.

Harry shrugged as if it didn't bother him even though his eyes betrayed him. "Doesn't matter. It was bound to end soon enough anyway. We just aren't meant to be I guess. That's life," He muttered.

"You should still go mate. Maybe you and Draco need a real break from one another like you getting out of town for this weekend or something. We're going to Hermione's cousin's house and there's bound to be lots of people to counter the couples. Plus maybe you'll meet a nice American bloke," Ron suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Harry rolled his eyes, but laughed despite himself. "Okay, I'll go. It might be good to get out of London for a bit. Thanks guys," Harry said with a smile. He stood and hugged Hermione and then Ron. They left soon after and Harry returned to his work.

"Just so you know Ronald I am going to have a word with Draco," Hermione said sternly as they walked away from Harry's office.

Ron groaned. "Mione leave it alone. If Harry wanted you to meddle he would have asked. I think you'll just make it worse."

"I don't care. I want to know why he doesn't love our best friend," Hermione replied determination in her voice. Ron sighed knowing that there was no way to change her mind. He trudged after her as she walked towards the elevator with purpose.

When they arrived at the Department of Mysteries Hermione continued to walk with confidence while Ron looked around nervously. He really didn't like going to this level of the Ministry. He got why Draco did it because of who he was, but the idea of working on this floor made his skin crawl.

"I'm going to wait out in the waiting area. There is no way I want to get involved in this with Malfoy," Ron told Hermione although he wished they had a more inviting waiting room then the one they had.

"Fine," Hermione said as she stomped over to the receptionist's desk. "I would like Draco Malfoy's office please," Hermione said to the woman.

"Mr. Malfoy is in a meeting right now and is to not be disturbed," the woman replied snidely.

Hermione never faltered. "I don't really care if he's not to be disturbed. I'm going to see him." She stalked past the woman's desk and vaguely heard Ron grumble in embarrassment.

"You can't go down there!" The woman cried. Hermione turned around and raised her wand at the woman.

"Try and stop me," She warned. The woman glared, but sat back down. She met Ron's gaze and he smiled sheepishly at her, but she only sneered in return and turned away.

Hermione found Draco's office easily and noticed that his door was closed and she could hear voices in the room. She knocked loudly and waited impatiently for someone to open the door. When no one came she knocked even louder. Within seconds the door was being opened and she was met with a stern glare from Draco. She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Draco's face softened.

"What are you doing here? I'm in the middle of something," Draco whispered harshly. Hermione peered over his shoulder and saw a couple of proper looking men in the room with him.

"We need to talk. Now," She replied darkly.

Draco stared at her for a moment as if trying to figure out just what she wanted to talk about. He sighed and turned back into his office. "Excuse me gentlemen I will be just a moment. Important issue has just come up." He closed the door behind him and flicked his wand at his office. He gestured for Hermione to follow and he led her into a small conference room. He closed the door behind him silencing and locking it.

"Alright, what is it?" He demanded.

"I just thought I'd let you know that Harry is going to be gone this weekend not that you care or anything," Hermione said harshly.

Draco's face screwed up into what could only be thought of as pain, but then it went back to his cold Malfoy mask. "Where is he going?"

"He's going to the States with us. We plan on fixing him up with a wonderful American bloke that will love him in return," Hermione responded.

Draco's face screwed up in pain once again and this time it didn't go away. Hermione felt slightly bad for causing that reaction, but quickly recovered knowing that he deserved it. "He told you then," he remarked. Hermione nodded. "So does this mean he doesn't want to be with me anymore?" He questioned his face paling at the idea of Harry not wanting him anymore.

Hermione bit her lip unsure of how she should answer this. "He wants to be with you more than anything and with you suddenly being too busy for him, after he told you he loved you, has made him rather distant and hurting. He thinks you want to break up with him."

Draco looked up in alarm. "No! I…I…Merlin, of course I don't want to break up with him. It's just….I can't believe I'm telling you this," he stopped and ran a hand through his hair.

"You love him too," Hermione whispered.

Draco closed his eyes and nodded. "I do. I truly do love him, but it's scary. When he told me I just shut down. No one has ever told me they loved me aside from my mother. I don't really know how to love."

Hermione bit her lip again feeling tears spring to her eyes. "Well, what did Harry do to make you fall in love with him?"

Draco grinned and looked past her as memories flew past his mind's eye. "I can't recall just one thing. It could have been the way he smiled at me one day or the way he looked one morning after waking up. It could have been the way he held me close one night or the way that he's looked past our dark history and saw me as a person, not as Lucius Malfoy, the death eater's, son. I don't really know," He pondered.

"That's love Draco. The way Harry makes you feel like that is love. You know how to love because you've loved Harry for the past year, if not longer. Don't be afraid. If you don't tell him how you feel I'm afraid that you will lose the best thing that's ever happened to you. I don't want that for you and I definitely don't want it for Harry," Hermione explained.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "I think I'm already too late. I've been awful the past couple of weeks. I've just been so afraid of failing him and not being able to love him in the way he deserves that I really did fail him."

"Ask yourself this, is there anyone else that you'd rather wake up next to every morning or come home to every night?" Hermione asked him.

"No, there is no one else that I want that with than Harry," Draco whispered meeting her intense gaze.

"Then you know what love is. Be at this address by five in the afternoon on Friday. No later or you will miss the portkey. You'll be going with Neville and Ginny. If it helps, I don't believe anyone else but you can give Harry what he needs. See you soon," Hermione smiled and then turned leaving Draco to his steadily clearing thoughts. He loved Harry and he wasn't about to let him go.

**XXXX**

"Hermione! What is the rush? The portkey doesn't leave for another ten minutes," Ron grumbled as he followed his wife further and further into a park near Hogsmeade. Harry trailed behind thinking about Draco. He hadn't seen nor heard from him since Monday, before Ron and Hermione came to convince him to go to the States with them. He didn't want to believe it, but it was becoming startlingly and painfully clear to him, they were over. He wanted to just turn right around and go back home and curl up into a ball and cry for hours.

"Ronald, stop complaining. I want to be sure that we are there with enough time to be ready. Besides George and Angelina won't be there until right at five," Hermione chastised. Ron grumbled, but said no more.

They were all silent the rest of the way. When they reached the clearing Hermione smiled happily and found the pink flamingo that was their portkey. Harry saw it and momentarily forgot about his breaking heart and began to laugh at the absurdity of it. Hermione and Ron soon joined in, but then after a few moments Harry stopped laughing and began to tear up. Hermione immediately rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him.

"Harry! What's the matter?" She cried. She stepped back and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"He hasn't called, he hasn't written, he hasn't come to see me. It's over Hermione! We are completely and entirely over!" Harry uncharacteristically wailed. She gasped and wrapped her arms around him in an intense hug. Ron hung back uncomfortably.

"Harry, now don't you worry. We are going to have a wonderful time this weekend and you will come back home in much better spirits. I guarantee it," Hermione assured him. He didn't have a chance to respond before they heard Angelina and George coming through the trees. He wiped his eyes and placed a smile onto his face.

"You guys are right on time! Let's go!" Hermione exclaimed. She turned and all five of them touched the portkey and soon enough they were transported away for a rather extended portkey ride.

When they finally landed they were on the hillside of a rather large estate along a river. Harry looked around and marveled at the beauty around him and sighed. This just might be what he needed right now.

"Wow, this is, what is that large thing out in the water?" Ron questioned looking curiously at a flat boat that was floating on the water.

"That's the barge that the fireworks are going to be set off on," Hermione replied.

"And we are going to be this close to it?" George muttered already looking excited at the prospect.

"Yes of course. Now come on let's go meet everyone else," Hermione replied.

"Wait, weren't Neville and Ginny supposed to be coming with us?" Harry questioned.

Hermione and Ron exchanged quick glances which did not go missed by Harry. He quirked an eyebrow and stopped. "They're still coming. A couple of more people wanted to come so I got another portkey for them," Hermione replied.

"What other people Mione?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

She narrowed her gaze and huffed. "Seamus and Luna of course. Don't look at me like that," She scolded.

"Well, I saw the look between you and Ron so I only assumed that you invited someone else," Harry pointed out. A part of him was hopeful that Hermione may have mentioned this to Draco because it was damn sure he hadn't, but a part of him wanted him there too.

"We exchanged a look because it was another couple coming and we didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Sheesh. Come on I want you guys to meet my family," She said with a smile dismissing further discussion on the present topic. Harry continued to look at her quizzically, but chose to drop it for the time being.

They walked into the house and were immediately greeted with several children and adults alike, all resembling Hermione in one form or another. Harry was relieved to see that he wasn't the only single person there. A young man standing near Hermione caught his attention. It wasn't in a way like he wanted to go behind a building and snog him senseless, but as someone to hang out with while he was there. As if reading his thoughts Hermione wandered over with him.

"Harry, I want you to meet my cousin Blake," Hermione introduced.

Blake was tall and built with wavy brown hair and deep hazel eyes. He extended his hand and Harry shook it. "Nice to meet you Harry. I've heard a lot about you over the years and I'd like to thank you personally for saving our world even though I'm sure you've heard that plenty over the past couple of years," Blake said with a grin. He of course had a brilliant smile.

Harry blushed and grinned as well. "I have definitely heard that plenty that's for sure, but all the same you're welcome. Your cousin here played a major part in the saving as well," Harry commented. Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Harry, when are you going to get it?" She asked. She shook her head and walked away leaving Blake and Harry alone.

Blake grinned and gestured over to the food and drink table. "So Harry I understand you work in the Muggle Relations department?"

"Yeah. Apparently since I grew up with muggles, I have a bit of an upper hand. I'm not sure what makes me different from say someone like Hermione or other muggle born children, but I guess I'm the go to guy. It's not so bad though. I mean I get to travel a lot and educate witches and wizards on the muggle society. I guess we could call this trip a business trip since I'll be partaking in a muggle tradition, at least in the States anyway," Harry explained.

Blake chuckled. "Ah yes, that's the same mentality that our ministry has here. I work closely with that department as well. Unfortunately I don't get to travel much, but I have too much responsibility here to leave all the time."

"Oh, what else do you do here?" Harry asked. They were both loading up there plates with typical America BBQ fare such as chips (not fries), hot dogs, potato salad, macaroni salad, and sweets galore. Harry was surprised that Ron hadn't come over this way yet.

Harry followed Blake over to a table that was set up outside. They sat down and continued their conversation from inside. "Well, I'm not sure if you saw them or not, but amongst the children that are here are my twins, a boy and a girl. They're my main reason why I don't travel much," Blake replied.

Harry looked up in surprise. "You have twins?" He asked shock evident in his voice. Blake seemed to be the same age as him.

He chuckled. "Yes. You seem surprised," he commented.

"Well, yeah I guess I am. I mean you're what 20, 21?" Harry replied.

"Twenty-one. My kids are four. Their mother was my high school sweetheart, but then she kind of went a bit crazy after they were born and disappeared. We aren't really sure what happened to her, but her parents seem to know where she is. All I know is that they have never known their mother and that's okay. I wouldn't change a thing about having them here," Blake replied.

Harry sat there thoughtfully. He couldn't imagine being in that same position. "Well, then I can see why travelling is a bit hard, but you know I admire you for sticking it out."

"What other option did I have? I'm happy, my kids are happy, that's all that matters. Enough about me though, what about you? Do you have a special someone back home?" Blake asked.

Harry looked down at his plate and stabbed at his potato salad before responding. "I did, yes, but I'm here to get him off my mind and enjoy spending time with my friends."

"Ah yes, I've been there plenty. Guys are always the hardest to be in a relationship with. You'd think that it would be much easier, but it is definitely not the case," Blake mused.

Harry nodded in agreement. "What about you?"

Blake shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not seeing anyone either. I was dating a lot after the twins' mom disappeared. I figured that I'd date guys instead of girls to see which was better. I found I preferred guys, but they are still very hard to be with. So I decided that I would just stop dating and focus on my kids and myself and again I've never been happier," he explained.

Harry smiled and they continued on talking about their interests. He realized that if Blake was going to be here all weekend that he'd be able to enjoy himself. He was already feeling better.

He heard a familiar laugh and looked up to see Ginny and Neville walking up the hill. He grinned and excused himself from Blake and walked over to them.

"You guys made it. Did you leave late or something?" Harry asked as he greeted them both as well as Seamus and Luna.

"No, we were just travelling a bit further than you guys had to. How are you Harry? Enjoying yourself?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I am actually. The foods great so make sure you get some before Ron eats it all," He joked. Everyone laughed and he led the group over to the food and then returned to his seat near Blake.

"Hermione, who is that?" Draco questioned her quietly as his eyes settled on Blake. He had walked over a moment after Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and Luna. When he saw Harry he felt his heart skip a beat. It had felt like ages since he had seen him. He was smiling and he couldn't help, but fall in love with him all over again. He was about to rush over and sweep him off his feet until he saw him sit down next to another man and smile.

"That's my cousin Blake. I introduced him and Harry earlier. They seem to be hitting it off rather nicely," Hermione mused, giving Draco a knowing look.

Draco clenched his teeth together and made fists with his hands. "Did you forget about the conversation we had on Monday?" He asked.

"Of course I didn't, but I wanted Harry to have someone to talk to in case you didn't show up. They really are getting along and Blake is into guys too," Hermione pointed out. She glanced up at Draco and noticed that his face was getting redder by the second. He took a menacing step forward, but Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm.

"If your cousin touches one hair on Harry's head I'm going to hex him until he sees red," Draco warned.

Hermione tutted. "Yeah, you love him alright. Look, go talk to him and don't hex my cousin. He has two little kids that kind of need him around," She cautioned with a smile.

Draco gave her an absent nod and slowly walked over to where Harry was sitting. Neville and Ginny and Seamus and Luna had joined them as well as Ron. Harry was laughing and smiling broadly, but to the seasoned eye of someone who loved him deeply, Draco could see that it wasn't completely genuine. He felt an ache in his chest knowing that he had caused that. He stopped and watched him for a moment with a tortured expression.

As if sensing him there Harry looked up and their eyes met. All laughter and smiles disappeared from Harry's face and was replaced with a look of surprise and then anger. He narrowed his gaze at Draco and stood up abruptly from the table. Those sitting around him watched him get up and wondered why he was so hasty, but then they saw Draco and knew.

"Who is that?" Blake asked.

"That is Draco, Harry's other half," Neville replied.

"I thought he wasn't seeing anyone?" Blake asked.

Neville scrunched his face up in confusion and looked over at Ron. "Him and Draco have been having some issues and haven't really been together for the past couple of weeks," Ron explained.

Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Luna exchanged looks. "Why did he come with us if they weren't getting along?" Seamus questioned.

"Because Harry told Draco he loves him and Draco shut down. So Hermione went to Draco and told him that we were leaving and after some talking he confessed to loving him too and why he shut down. It's quite the mess that we're hoping they'll get figured out because frankly this moody Harry is getting on my last nerve," Ron replied.

Everyone at the table sat there for a moment and sent understanding looks at the couple.

"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed once he got to Draco.

Draco looked taken aback at first, but then schooled his features. "I was invited," he replied.

Harry huffed. "Well, I'm uninviting you so get lost. I don't want to see you," he said with a glare.

Draco softened his expression. "Harry, baby, can we please talk?"

Harry stared at him as his bottom lip trembled. The way his name rolled off Draco's tongue and the way he said 'baby' made his heart break all over again. "Don't you baby me. We have nothing to talk about. You made your feelings perfectly clear a couple of weeks ago. Just go home," Harry replied his voice breaking. He turned to walk away, but stopped when Draco uttered his next words.

"Harry, I love you," Draco whispered.

Harry turned to look at him. Draco's expression was tortured and serious at the same time. Harry felt tears coming to his eyes and he quickly blinked them away. He bit his trembling lip and looked away. "No you don't. You are just saying that. You don't love me. You're just saying it because you don't want to lose your fuck buddy," Harry said in a biting tone.

Draco gasped and stepped back. "Do you honestly think that's how I feel about you?" He demanded.

"I don't think that, I know that," Harry replied harshly.

Draco's tortured expression turned to anger. "When have I _ever_ treated you that way?" He asked pointing his finger at him angrily.

Harry stared at him as he thought about when Draco had actually treated him that way. He hadn't, but he was hurt and said the first thing that came to mind that displayed how he made him feel. "That's how you've made me feel the past couple of weeks. I can't do this. I came here to get away from you and that's what I'm going to do," Harry said. He pushed past him and walked away, the darkness swallowing him up into nothingness.

Draco sighed and slumped his shoulders. He reached into his pocket and wrapped his hand around a small box that he held there. He pulled it out and opened it to look at the shimmering platinum band with a single emerald and diamond embedded on the top that was meant for Harry. He snapped the box shut and turned to look in the direction that Harry had gone.

"Leave it alone for tonight Draco. Give him some space. We kind of blindsided him with you showing up here," Hermione said quietly. She glanced down at his hand and gasped. He looked over at her and smiled sadly.

"This is for Harry or at least it was," he replied gesturing with the ring box. He turned and walked back inside to one of the guest rooms that had been set up for Hermione and her friends. Hermione watched him go and then peered into the darkness where she knew Harry had gone. She took off into the darkness as well looking for Harry. She didn't have to go far. He was sitting on the private dock near by with his feet in the water. His shoulders were visibly shaking with his sobs.

Hermione cautiously walked towards him and took a seat next to him. She placed an arm around his shoulders. "You invited him didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"You knew that we were fighting and you still invited him? I thought this was about me getting away from him for a couple of days?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, I can explain," She answered. He shrugged her arm off and shifted slightly so that part of his back was to her. She sighed. "Harry, I talked to him after we saw you. I told him you were going to be gone and it upset him. Harry he told me why he couldn't say it back. He does truly love you. Just give him a chance to explain. You've both come too far together and I'd hate to see all that work for nothing," Hermione pleaded.

"Why did it have to take you intervening for him to realize that he supposedly loves me? If he really did he would have been able to say it back when I did," Harry argued.

"Put yourself in his shoes knowing how he grew up and you tell me, would you find it easy to express your feelings to someone else?" Hermione asked. She stood up then and turned to leave. "Think about that for awhile. I think we are all heading to bed. Good night Harry." She said quietly before her soft footsteps disappeared into the night.

Harry sat there for a moment, his gaze on the water where the moonlight hit. He sighed and stood. He carried his shoes in his hand as he made his way back towards the house. He stopped on the sloping hill and gazed at the slowly darkening house. He didn't want to go in right now, if at all. He turned back around and sat heavily on the grass. He stared out at the water again and then looked up at the stars. He could see the stars for miles and Harry found himself lying back with one arm behind his head and the other resting on his stomach.

It didn't take long for the wind to begin blowing sending a cool breeze off the water. Harry welcomed it at first, but soon he became colder. He was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"You might need this," someone muttered from behind him. The voice made Harry's heart pound despite the pain he was in. He didn't look as Draco took a seat next to him and handed him a blanket. Harry didn't take it so Draco set it down next to him.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you," Harry muttered no conviction in his voice.

"You did, but I'm not going to listen. Harry, please let me explain," Draco said.

"You expect me to listen to you when you won't even listen to my request?" Harry demanded quietly.

"Do you really not want to see me?" Draco asked. "Because if you don't I will leave right now and never look back. Just say the word."

Harry sat there for a moment contemplating his offer. Of course he didn't want to never see Draco again because despite everything he was madly in love with him and couldn't even begin to imagine his life without him. He continued to sit there not responding.

"That's what I thought," Draco said with a hint of arrogance in his voice. Harry rolled his eyes and covered a small smile. "Please just listen to what I have to say," He begged. Harry nodded. Draco sighed and took a deep breath. "When you told me that you loved me I'll admit I was shocked. I really was at a loss for words. I mean so much has happened between us in the past year and I just never thought past us to the deeper levels of feelings. I knew that I couldn't get enough of you and wanted to be with you every minute of the day, but I never thought it was love. Ugh, I'm probably making no sense," Draco said in exasperation.

Harry glanced over at him still unwilling to look at him fully. "Keep going," he urged quietly.

Draco gave him a side-long glance and continued. "You know as well as I do the type of environment I grew up in. Showing emotions and feelings was unheard of in my family. My mother told me she loved me, but only when my father wasn't around. I know my father loved me, but to express it would be blasphemous in his eyes. I love my parents, but only on the basic familial level of love. I have never loved anyone deeper than that so I had no idea what it looked like or what it felt like. The feelings I have for you, I just thought they were full of lust and infatuation, but then I realized, after talking to Hermione that I do love you more than anything. I love you in the deepest way imaginable and it took someone else outside of us for me to see it. I've been in love with you for a very long time. You see me as Draco. Not Malfoy, not the Slytherin Prince, not the Malfoy heir, and not a death eater's son. You see the real me and you accept it. The way I feel when I'm with you is indescribable. Everything about you changes the way I look at life. You make me happy Harry and I want to make you happy too, if you'll let me," Draco explained.

Throughout his speech Harry's mind was whirling. Every word that came out of his mouth was like music to his ears, especially when he uttered those three words that he desired to hear so much from him. He felt like he was burning up and bursting to snog Draco senseless. He couldn't imagine anything more perfect than him, but despite that he was still hurt. "It still doesn't explain why you became so distant the past couple of weeks," Harry whispered.

Draco sighed. "Honestly, I'm scared. I am truly scared to be in love with you," he admitted.

Harry looked up then and really looked at Draco. The moonlight was reflecting off his hair, his skin, and his eyes creating an ethereal glow around him. He felt his heart constrict at his beauty. "Why are you scared?"

"Loving someone makes you vulnerable. It creates high expectations with little room for mistakes. It makes you feel that one misstep is going to fail the other person. It makes you feel like you are going to let them down and not give them the love they deserve. It's a frightening place to be," Draco explained.

Harry sat up and turned to him. He tentatively reached out and took his hands. The electric shock that coursed through their hands was hard to miss and when their eyes met subtle warmth swelled within their chests. "Love is all those things yes, but it's also so much more. Love is rewarding in so many ways. In a single touch (he grazed Draco's hand with his thumb); a look that reaches you to the core; a smile that warms the very center of your soul. Love is when someone takes care of you when you're sick or when you've had a bad day. We will both make mistakes and feel like we are going to fail one another, but when you love someone as deeply as we love each other, it helps to bring us back up and work through the mistakes. Its frightening yes, but it's always better to go through it with someone else. That way you can be scared together," Harry replied with a smile.

Draco stared at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He felt the wall between them coming down with each passing moment that they gazed at each other. He felt the weight of the ring box in his pocket and suddenly felt panicked once again. He wanted to ask him so badly to show him how much he loved him, but he wasn't sure he could gather up the courage to ask him. Then as he stared at Harry he had turned his face up towards the sky and the moonlight shone through his eyes making them sparkle like the most beautiful emeralds he had ever seen and then he smiled and he knew that he could do it.

He let go of one of Harry's hands and reached into his pocket. Harry looked at him curiously. He caught a flicker of a small, shiny black box in Draco's hand and his breath caught. He looked up at him his eyes swimming with tears.

"Harry, I hope this isn't too cliché, but I love you with all my heart. I truly and deeply do. I am so sorry for the way I've been the past couple of weeks, but it made me realize that I want to be scared with you. I want to love with you for the rest of our lives so I'm asking you now, will you marry me?" Draco asked his expression completely sincere and nervous.

Harry gasped as he looked down at the now open ring box. The moonlight made the ring shine and the jewels sparkle brilliantly. He looked up and met Draco's eyes and without hesitation he rushed forward wrapping his arms around him and tears to finally fall. The force of his hug sent them toppling backwards and Draco chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him. Harry nuzzled into his neck and placed a gentle kiss against his neck.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.

Harry lifted his head and grinned broadly, his eyes shining with happiness. "No, it's a hell yes," he replied. Draco smiled and maneuvered Harry to the ground beside him. He propped up on one elbow and took Harry's left hand into his own. He removed the ring from the box and slid it onto Harry's finger. He placed a tender kiss to each of his fingers and finally to the ring itself.

"Thank you," he whispered before he leaned down and kissed Harry fully on the lips. That night they didn't go inside at all. They spent the rest of the night making up underneath the stars without a care in the world, but one another.

**XXXX**

The next morning dawned bright, early, and very warm. Hermione was standing on the balcony of her and Ron's room her eyes on the two boys lying on the lawn wrapped up in one another. She grinned as Ron came out of the bedroom as well and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and looked down at Harry and Draco.

"I guess they've made up then?" He asked rhetorically. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"I think they are finally on the same page. Let's go eat. I'm sure they'll be waking up soon if they aren't already," She replied.

Harry awoke first feeling the sun beating down on his face warming him up rather quickly. He threw the blanket off of himself and relished in the slight coolness that it brought. He sat up on his elbows blocking the sunlight on Draco's face. "Good morning love," Harry whispered as he placed a tender kiss on Draco's parted lips.

Draco's eyes fluttered and opened. He gazed up at Harry with loving eyes. "Good morning to you love. How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in days," Harry whispered.

"Me too," Draco replied as he pulled Harry down in a passionate kiss. They remained that way for several minutes before they heard someone clear their throat next to them. They broke apart and looked up to see a grinning Hermione looking out at the river drinking a cup of coffee.

"It's a beautiful morning isn't it?" She commented.

"It's a gorgeous morning," Draco replied his gaze returning to Harry.

"A very hot morning too," Harry added. He grinned cheekily and Draco chuckled as he pulled him down into another kiss.

Hermione laughed. "Well, when you're ready to rejoin the world there is coffee floating right here and food inside. I'm glad you worked it out and it appears that congratulations are in order too." She looked down at them and they both looked up at her with smiles on their faces.

"You're the best Mione," Harry muttered as he stood and hugged her. She hugged him back and laughed.

"I'll admit it finally, you are the smartest witch of our generation," Draco teased as he too hugged her. She laughed merrily and started walking with them back to the house.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing in the sun, swimming, and playing games on the lawn. Everyone was at ease and Harry and Draco were completely and utterly in love and it was contagious. They were never more than a foot apart the rest of the day and it was apparent to everyone that there was nothing getting between them now. They had an impromptu congratulatory party for their engagement that night before the fireworks.

Finally it was nearly time for the firework show. They could hear music coming from the official celebration of Independence Day across the river. On the side they were on there were several adults and children of all ages on blankets and in chairs. Many children had glow sticks and necklaces on that completely fascinated George and Ron. Draco and Harry had set out a blanket and were sitting on it playing a game of cards together. Hermione was chattering away with Ginny and Luna while Neville and Seamus were drinking butterbeer and people watching.

Someone shouted that it was almost time and everyone quickly got themselves situated before the show began. Harry and Draco lied back on the blanket. Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and placed his left hand on his chest. Draco had his left arm around him and his right hand rested on top of Harry's. Patriotic music began across the river and the first of the fireworks went into the air.

The whole group gasped, ooed, and ahhed throughout the show. "Would you have gotten to know Blake better if I hadn't shown up?" Draco asked out of nowhere.

"Not a chance. I couldn't possibly think of anyone else in that way except you no matter what would have happened," Harry replied firmly.

"Good because I was rather jealous," Draco said.

Harry sat up and looked at him. "You were jealous?"

Draco grinned sheepishly and nodded. "Just a smidgen."

"Not to worry. I'm all yours now and forever," Harry whispered.

The continuous booms behind them signaled that it was the grand finale, but in that moment Harry and Draco's eyes were only for each other.

"I love you Harry," Draco whispered.

"I love you too," Harry replied. The leaned towards each other and their lips met. For them fireworks were both literally and figuratively shooting into the sky and in that moment their world was complete.


End file.
